


Public Displays

by raven_rising



Series: Bellarke One-shots/Prompts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I tag how I want!, ambiguous references to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_rising/pseuds/raven_rising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke might instigate the public displays of affection, but for some reason Bellamy is always the one getting caught with his hands on Clarke.<br/>One-shot from a prompt.<br/>This story focuses on Bellamy and Clarke-the other characters mentioned are only there for brief cameos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays

**Author's Note:**

> From the following prompt on Tumblr "PROMPT: It's a common misconception that Bellamy was always the one initiating PDA when in reality it's Clarke who can never keep her hands to herself."  
> X-Posted to Tumblr [here](http://ravenrising.tumblr.com/post/103618996740/public-displays), which is also the place you should leave my prompts if you so choose. Seriously, my week has been so entertaining writing one of these a day.

Bellamy knows that look Clarke has on her face. Her chin tilts down and she peers up at him through long lashes that frame her deep ocean eyes. The darkness that is night here on Earth works in tandem with the flickering orange of the fire to cast her face into dancing shadows and he finds himself lost. In reality, the expression should probably serve to frighten and intimidate, but one of the numerous reasons Bellamy loves Clarke is because of her strength and determination to succeed in all her endeavors. The grin she has speaks of mischievousness and a hint of sultry-which isn't a combination Bellamy ever thought he would see or even find incredibly sexy, but Clarke does, after all, consistently surprise him.  
  
He should be paying attention to Miller, his second in command, who is taking time out of his patrol to explain weak spots in their wall, but really it's just gibberish to him at this point. It is Clarke's fault, considering her actions earlier this morning. Bellamy recalls trailing fingers and a low and throaty moan falling from Clarke's lips as she gripped at his biceps while they were hidden from the sun in the shadows of the drop ship's doorway. Which, for the uniformed masses, was entirely all Clarke's doing.  
  
"Uh-huh," Bellamy says, unconcerned.

Miller sighs, as he seems to do frequently whenever he notices Clarke is in Bellamy's path of sight and something else was supposed to be attended to. Miller finds, again frequently, that he cannot fault Bellamy's distracted focus. Bellamy is intense when and where it counts-in times of strife or war or if someone else is in dire need. As it is, Miller can see the humor in it because well...it's hilarious. Mention the name "Clarke" and you can practically predict how fast Bellamy might get whiplash as his head turns in search of her. Miller is an equal opportunist and finds that the same is true for Clarke in regards to Bellamy, although Clarke is much subtler about it. She thinks far too much with her head to be truly so obvious in front of other people about the dreaded public displays of affection.  
  
"I know, right?" Miller changes the subject quickly. "So I told Octavia, of _course_ we can have beautiful children together. I'm sure that your brother would be a proud uncle."

"We can fix it," Bellamy promises, completely clueless as to his own future downfalls.

Miller shifts the gun he claims as his own as he ponders how to work these situations further to his benefit and has a moment where he stares at Bellamy's face aghast.

Clarke, seeing Bellamy's attention is hers for the taking, has skirted gracefully around the fire and calmly walked to Bellamy's side. Miller innocently thinks Clarke has merely placed a hand on Bellamy's back. Bellamy tries not to let his breathing stutter as Clarke instead scrapes the edges of her delightful fingernails against the length of his spine. Her actions make him think of the way she did just that the other night, only his shirt had long since been removed. Bellamy's own hands tighten into fists as he works to keep himself under control. He knows he's lying to himself thinking it is a battle in which he will ever be crowned victor.

"I can see where this is going, so I'm taking my leave," Miller huffs.

Miller nods to Clarke in a departing sign of respect and begins to head back to his patrol. Clarke, never one to give up such a fine chance, hooks her right leg behind Bellamy's left knee and braces her hands against his chest- wicked grin firmly in place all the while. Bellamy sighs and deciding to just give up the ghost for this round, circles his hands around Clarke's wrists and firmly plants his lips across her own.

Miller, of course, chooses that moment to turn and get in one last parting shot. He promptly forgets what he was planning on saying when he is confronted with a more intimate picture than he ever really and truly wanted to view.

"Don't you two have a room you could be desecrating instead?" Miller shouts.

 _That wasn't so bad for being a spur of the moment quip,_ Miller decides.

Bellamy releases his hand from Clarke's hair-one having migrated there and the other has now rucked up the back of her shirt and is splayed across her lower back-and flaps it in a strange gesture at Miller. Miller takes it for the motion it is and promptly departs, off to find saner members of their family that don't creep out the kids with Bellamy's over the top displays of affection.

* * *

 

Clarke is brave and bold. Bellamy has long since realized that fact from the moment she set foot on Earth.

Bellamy feels his back hit the side of the dropship and his breath rushes out of his lungs in a sharp exhale. He experiences a momentary lull in his thoughts as he feels her body comes flush with his own. He was sure that he had been about to walk to the other side of camp to check in with Raven who was working with Monty and Wick to engineer a set of radios for use on future excursions. Or was he going to find his wayward sibling and ask for help hunting down the medicinal plants that Clarke requested?

It was something to do with being a leader, he was sure. The metal is warm against his back from the midday sun and he can smell the tang of copper and iron as he inhales before it is quickly replaced with the flower scent that is Clarke's hair.

 _That's because she's-Oh,_ Bellamy thinks.

His thought grinds to a halt as Clarke's teeth nip at his jaw before her lips trail a path to his earlobe. He's pretty confident his eyes have never rolled back harder before this moment. Bellamy can feel the strain in her legs as she hovers on the tips of her toes, so he bends a little at his knees to even the playing field, because he is nothing if not helpful. He quite suddenly finds Clarke has jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles at the small of his back. Bellamy's hands have automatically come up to support her under her thighs and his fingers reflexively knead at the softness there.He is definitely in agreement with everything that is happening here.

He clenches his abdominal muscles and Clarke hums in approval as he pushes off from the ship. Bellamy pivots in a quick movement, simultaneously cradling the back of Clarke's head in his hand and Clarke laughs as her own back meets the exterior wall of the dropship.

"So impatient," she sighs.

Bellamy leans into her and places a kiss on her exposed shoulder in a form of not-retaliation, her shirt having slid down to offer up the ivory skin.

Naturally, because what else would happen except for kismet proving her dislike for him yet again, he misses the shuffled gait that he knows belongs to Raven.

"Bellamy," she shouts as she rounds the edge of the ramp. "Where have you-"

Clarke's eyes comically widen as she peeks over Bellamy's shoulder. She brings up a hand and does a tiny finger wave. Bellamy merely closes his eyes and places his forehead against the shoulder he had previously kissed. Raven clearly finds the situation way funnier than he thinks she should as she breaks into laughter.

"I know your girl's a looker, Blake, but can you keep your hands to yourself for a few hours?" Raven asks.

Bellamy can feel Clarke's other hand at his side twisting the fabric of his shirt as her body twitches in amusement.

"Give us a moment, Reyes," Bellamy pleads.

Raven walks away and Bellamy closes his eyes and pleads for strength to deal with these people determined to interrupt the amazing intimate moments he gets with the woman in his arms. Clarke unhooks her ankles and slides down his front-a move he is sure was on purpose judging by the way she bites her lip as he groans.

"You're in so much trouble," he says in lieu of a good response.

"Oh, really?" she asks. "You can prove it to me later tonight."

She dances away from his outstretched hands and laughs her way out of their tucked away little haven. There is a moment where she glances over her shoulder at him with bedroom eyes and a come-hither smile and he fixes his mouth into a scowl. It is a futile effort as the corners of his mouth turn up.

"You can count on it!" he yells after her, smiling.

His smile turns into a grin when he hears her laughter bounce back to him.

* * *

 

Bellamy's smile, when it is genuine, fascinates her. It softens the strong line of his jaw and completely changes the entire look of his face. He seems to lose a little bit of the weight he carries and his whole body relaxes like the smile itself is serving as a sluice that filters feelings.

The way the moon, so full and unbelievably bright, shines down on him in that moment makes her lose focus on everything else around her. He is smiling, unwaveringly and with so much love, at her.

Sometimes she feels like she cannot breathe because of how utterly beautiful he is to her.

It is in certain moments that she stops and thinks of him and can almost feel the way his hands feel on her like a phantom touch-smooth and gentle or grasping and firm-and she finds that she has no choice but to track him down and be gifted a physical reminder of that connection.

Clarke is sure this is one of those moments. She is patient and waits to play her game. Bellamy winds his way around camp, clasping his hand to shoulders as a way to commend a job well done, and she tracks his movements as he goes.

Upon reaching their tent, he raises an eyebrow at her and waits. The rest of the one-hundred are much too busy to be paying any kind of attention to them, so Clarke seizes her chance to sidle up next to him and tilt her face up in offering, hands grasping at his hips. He brackets her body with his, arms cradling and one of his knees pressed against her thigh and he wastes no time in slanting his mouth across hers. He licks at her bottom lip and she parts her lips to his willingly.

It is Monty, Jasper and Wick who take this moment to throw pine cones at them as they randomly walk by. Bellamy and Clarke break apart, turning glares onto the trio.

"Your tent is right there!" Monty implores. "Twenty feet and I won't have to see this."

"It's not-Clarke came at-" Bellamy starts his defense.

Bellamy turns his face to the sky in supplication."Why does this always happen to me?"

"You're fooling no one," Wick breaks in. "Clarke's not the kind of person to be all grabby hands in public."

Clarke puts a-clearly fake in Bellamy's expert opinion-sympathetic expression on her face. "You're right, you know. There's just no controlling him. He's so greedy," she says.

Clarke shrieks as Bellamy bends and lifts her over his shoulder, disappearing inside to show her just who was the greedy one between them.

* * *

 

The next morning finds Clarke staring down at Bellamy, her legs straddling his hips. His arms are folded and supporting his head, fingers laced together. It is a view she is rather fond of. She bends forward and lets her hair fall to curtain them in their own exclusive world. She presses her lips to his and tugs at his lower lip with her teeth.

"I love you," he says when she draws back.

"I love you, too," she responds.

"I'm very fond of this," Clarke waves a hand between them to indicate Bellamy's unclothed form beneath her own.

"Of what?" Bellamy asks, eyes alight with amusement.

"I think I might like your arms best," Clarke explains. "Maybe it's your shoulders and the strength they carry. I also like your lips, those are pretty amazing. The way your freckles stand out across your nose..."

Clarke moves the tips of her fingers across each body part she speaks of, pretending not to notice Bellamy's breathing increasing in rate.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of out of breath," Clarke asked, tilting her head to the side to complete the picture.

Bellamy does not even bother to respond, instead pushing up and turning them over so he hovers above Clarke. His weight presses into her in a familiar way.

"I like your everything," Bellamy says. "Even though you make everyone think I have raging libido problems."

Bellamy slides his hand down over Clarke's leg and hitches her knee on his hip.

"Bellamy!" Octavia shouts, before she storms into his tent. "Jasper said you know where Cla-"

Octavia pauses, completely horrified at the sight before her. Bellamy himself is too stunned to react.

"I never asked for this," Octavia screams as she turns on her heel and runs out as if the very hounds of hell are after her. "Someone find me something to erase my memories, please!"

Bellamy does not even bother to scold Clarke whose face is turning red from hysterical laughter as she listens to Octavia being fleet-footed.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Bellamy asks, although he knows his question will go unanswered.

The person who could best answer it is much too busy trying to catch her breath to even speak. Bellamy goes willingly when she lifts her hands and makes a grabbing motion. It's best he just accepts his fate at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is un-beta'd and was written and posted right away. Feel free to (kindly?) point out my many mistakes.


End file.
